El príncipe del Hielo
by Scorpio G
Summary: (UA) La vida de Milo parece acabarse cuando su padre la entrega, cual mercancía, en matrimonio a Saga, rey de Metsuba, pero el camino era largo y peligroso, ni todos los hombres de su prometidos estaban preparados para hacer frente a la amenaza que los aguardaba en el helado Monte Hiver, él podía ser su perdición o salvación. Camus x Milo (fem)/ Degel x Kardia (Fem)


**El príncipe del hielo**

 **Pareja principal:** Camus x Milo (fem)

 **Parejas secundarias:** Saga x Milo (fem), Degel x Kardia (fem).

 **Personajes principales:** Camus, Milo

 **Personajes secundarios:** Kardia, Degel, Saga, Radamanthys.

 **Advertencias:** Lime? Y quizás un poco de violencia XD, un posible rape también, ok, ya, ya.

 **Sinopsis:** (UA) La vida de Milo parece acabarse cuando su padre la entrega, cual mercancía, en matrimonio a Saga, rey de Metsuba, pero el camino era largo y peligroso, ni todos los hombres de su prometidos estaban preparados para hacer frente a la amenaza que los aguardaba en el helado monte Hiver, él podía ser su perdición o salvación.

 **N/A:** Esta vez hablaré al principio ya que es un fic nuevo. Éste es un trabajo que hacía rato quería hacer, lo inspiró una fantasía debo reconocer, dos meses atrás, mas o menos, estaba yéndome a dormir, no se cuantos aprovechen para imaginar historias en su cabeza en esos momentos pero es mi favorito, y me asaltó la imagen de Milo y Camus desnudos sobre la nieve.

No será un fic largo como 'Inalcanzable' o 'El trofeo' la idea es menos extensa, quizás solo sean tres capítulos, quizás solo dos, tengo medianamente en claro lo que quiero así que confió no explayarme, espero que les guste.

Y si bien todo es en torno a Camus y Milo… cuando tuve que establecer la situación no pude evitar incluir algunos de mis otros fetiches cofcofRadamanthysxKardiacofcof Degel x Kardia, hacía rato que quería poner a Kardia y Milo en el mismo fic y éste me lo permitió, ojalá les guste.

Respecto a los demás fics, entre hoy y mañana actualizo 'El trofeo' tenía pensando hacerlo con 'Inalcanzable' pero éste fluyó más rápido y casi lo tengo listo, por otro a quienes leyeron 'Miedo al cambio' es posible que vaya subiendo otros One-shot de vez en cuando en el mismo, me gustó jugar con Milo y Camus estudiantes, hay mucha tela que cortar ahí je. El 14 de Enero salgo oficialmente de vacaciones, casi como el año pasado, así que me imagino que ahí avanzaré mucho en todos los fics teniendo todo el día libre, solo espero no repetir la hazaña del año pasado… que por actualizar Inalcanzable perdí mi avión ¡ESTANDO EN EL MISMO AEROPUERTO! Pero bueno, ahora es una anécdota graciosa, no van a decir que no le pongo el alma XD.

 **Capítulo 1: Atrapada**

 _Era la historia que se contaba de generación en generación, el mito que los adultos compartían a los niños para poder explicar mejor el origen de la creación, se trataba de la leyenda de los espíritus del clima._

 _Cuando la tierra fue creada y todo lo que en ella habita, los dioses nombraron a cuatro hermosos príncipes, guardianes de la naturaleza, a los que les encomendó la estabilidad de la misma, los cuatro entes se paseaban por toda la superficie terrestre, regalando a los humanos diferentes etapas, el frío, el calor, lo fértil, lo seco. Pronto las personas aprendieron a darles nombres, Invierno, Verano, Primavera y Otoño, y aunque tenían ciertas preferencias, lo cierto es que disfrutaban de todos esos climas por igual, al menos en la mayoría de los lugares, salvo en un pequeño reino costero, que por algún motivo parecía ser el favorito del príncipe del invierno._

 _Cuando éste se paseaba por sus tierras el reino de Antares se volvía helado, sus aguas se congelaban matando gran parte de la vida en ella, dificultando el abastecerse con la pesca y poniendo al reino entero en estado de emergencia._

 _Estando tan aislados de todo la situación resultaba desesperante y por un momento temieron acabar pereciendo. En esos momentos de angustia acudieron al oráculo de los dioses, quien leía las estrellas y conocía todos los designios divinos, éste intervino por ellos y logró conseguir un acuerdo que agradara tanto al príncipe como al reino._

 _El invierno retrocedería sobre Antares y no iría más allá de las colinas, si a cambio de ese deseo le entregada una ofrenda, 'Un príncipe por otro príncipe' había rezado el invierno, llenando de angustia el corazón del soberano, quién solo tenía un hijo varón, su amado hijo Camus._

 _El joven de rojos cabellos aceptó valientemente sacrificarse por su pueblo, y tal cómo fue ordenado por el oráculo, lo vistieron con una túnica blanca y sacrificaron a los pies de la montaña, llamada desde ese momento monte Hiver, en honor a la deidad._

 _En el momento que la sangre del joven cubrió la tierra seca y árida, una potente ráfaga de viento arrastró todo el frío y lo trasladó a la sima de la colina, diferenciándolo por el color blanco que ésta tomó, en señal de que ahí estaba guardado el invierno, 'Nieve' le llamarón los contemporáneos, y así siguieron nombrándola en todas las generaciones venideras._

 _Una vez al año el reino hacía el festival de 'Camus' donde honraba el noble sacrificio del joven príncipe y llevaban cerezas y rosas rojas, las cuales hacían alusión a la cabellera encendida del mismo. Sólo en esa época del año, en la que se llevaba a cabo la procesión, los aldeanos se atrevían a ir tan cerca de la montaña, no eran pocos los relatos escalofriantes sobre la misma, que hablaban de avistamientos extraños y de viajeros desaparecidos, del alma del joven soberano penando aún en medio de la nieve, buscando algo, queriendo algo, y nadie quería acercarse lo suficiente para averiguarlo._

"Volviste a fallar, Milo"

Una niña de largos y rubios cabellos fruncía el ceño, mientras buscaba una nueva flecha en su pequeño cayac.

"Como si tú le hubieras dado a algo en toda la tarde, Aioria" Respondió a la provocación del niño moreno a su lado, que al igual que ella se preparaba para lanzar una vez más.

El blanco de ambos estaba metros adelante, un improvisado blanco colgando de un árbol, que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, ninguna de las flechas arrojadas había logrado rozarle siquiera, pero no era extraño, después de todo los practicantes apenas rosaban los cinco años.

Milo se concentró y otra vez arrojó su flecha, quedando decepcionada al nuevamente verla perderse en el bosque, despertando la risa de su acompañante.

"Es por eso que las mujeres no usan armas"

"¡Cállate bobo!"

"Las mujeres no usamos armas porque los hombres temen quedarse atrás"

Una hermosa mujer, de buena figura y larga cabellera violeta se acercó a ellos por detrás, distrayéndolos de ese juego que empezaba a aburrirla, sus bellos ojos turquesa eran tan intensos como los de la infante, dejando en claro de quién Milo los había heredado.

"Mami"

"Señorita Kardia" La nombró de manera más formal el pequeño, algo intimidado por la cercanía, algo había en la mirada de la dama que daba la impresión de siempre estar al acecho, evaluando, calculando, intimidando.

"Ambos apestan en esto, pero porque les falta práctica" Continuó con su explicación, y tomando la postura correcta, de lado, tomó su propio arcó, tensó la cuerda y arrojó la flecha directo al centro del blanco, en un tiro perfecto que asombró a los pequeños. "¿Sigues pensando que las mujeres no pueden empuñar un arma, Aioria?"

El niño negó de inmediato, pero contuvo las palabras de que ella no era una mujer común y corriente, no podía imaginar a ninguna de las mujeres de la corte del rey haciendo lo que su concubina favorita acababa de hacer.

"Empieza a anochecer, recojan las flechas para que podamos irnos, no quiero que ningún saldado venga a buscarnos"

"¡Sí!" Ambos obediente y diligentes se adentraron entre los árboles, naturalmente no podrían recuperarlas a todas, pero al menos las suficientes para que el derroche no fuera tan grande, de igual manera Kardia intentaba acostumbrarlos a ser responsables con sus posesiones, solo Milo era su niña, Aioria era hijo del jefe de establos, pero le tenía aprecio, ella no había nacido dentro de la corte del Rey, por lo que se sentía más a gusto con algunos criados, que le recordaban su humilde hogar paterno y todo lo que tuvo que dejar atrás.

Esa tarde estaban al pie de la colina Hiver, que bloqueaba una de las salidas del reino, pocos eran los que frecuentaban ese pequeño valle, tan pacífico y silencioso. En el reino Antares las personas eran demasiado supersticiosas, y había demasiados mitos y leyendas en referencia a la famosa montaña, lo que era suficiente para que los aldeanos prefirieran tomar la ruta más larga con tal de no tener que atravesarla.

Por supuesto que Kardia no creía en nada de eso, si llevaba a su hija de paseo a semejante lugar era porque a Milo le gustaba la nieve y desde ahí podían divisar mejor la colina nevada, y porque al ser un lugar tan temido había pocos posibilidades de cruzarse con personas indeseables que arruinaran la tarde de madre e hija.

Pero aún con todo se escepticismo cuando escuchó a su hija dar un alarido de terror se paralizó por completo y corrió en su búsqueda, llamándola con desesperación.

La niña no tardó en ir a su encuentro, arrojándose de inmediato a las faldas de su madre con el rostro lloroso, su pequeño cuerpo estaba muy frío.

"Milo ¿Qué pasó?"

Aioria también había aparecido, pero no lucía tan asustado como la pequeña, solo observaba todo con curiosidad.

"¡Esta ahí!"

Su madre se separó de ella para tomarla por los hombros y arrodillándose la miró a los ojos, Milo temblaba.

"¿Quién?"

"Un chico… u hombre… estaba ahí, mirándome"

El corazón de la mujer se paralizó de inmediato y buscó con la vista su cajac, por mero reflejo.

"¿Te hizo algo?" Inquirió, dudaba que su hija se asustara solo por cruzarse con un desconocido, podía tratarse de algún campesino trabajando o un viajero errante.

"Tocó mi cara…"

Kardia sintió su cuerpo arder de furia, como cualquier madre en su posición, cargó a Milo en brazos y observó todo a su alrededor, en búsqueda del atrevido desconocido, pero no veía nada, de todas formas dudaba que quien fuera la hubiera seguido, con el escándalo que había armado Milo era probable que el desgraciado huyera, era una lástima, le habría encantado encajarle una flecha.

"Tranquila cielo, nos vamos a casa"

No podía arrojarse a la persecución de un extraño, evidentemente ya no sería buena idea frecuentar esa zona, al fin y al cabo los demás nobles tenían razón, los niños estaban seguros dentro de los muros del palacio, Milo era una princesa, tal vez era hora de que la resguardara como una.

A la salida del valle se encontraron con los dos soldados que los habían escoltado, Aioria trepó al caballo de uno de ellos, mientras que la magnífica yegua de Kardia le fue entregada de regreso, en ella madre e hija emprendieron el regreso a su hogar.

En unos días todo lo ocurrido esa tarde sería olvidado por completo por Kardia, que tenía mejores cosas en que ocuparse que ese extraño y confiado personaje.

Pero Milo nunca olvidaría ese rostro tan blanco y bello, ni mucho menos esas manos largas que enfriaron toda su cara.

Todo había empezado en su décimo tercer cumpleaños.

Milo odiaba los festejos, en especial si ella era la festejada.

Antares era un reino pesquero pequeño y tranquilo, donde su padre gobernaba. Hacía décadas que eran tributarios, lo que impedía hasta cierto punto el crecimiento y expansión de sus tierras, pero los mantenía lejos de los campos de guerra.

Vivían tiempos de paz y hasta cierto grado armonía, estaban bajo la protección del reino Metsuba, y mientras esa alianza continuara no debían temer demasiado a sanguinarias invasiones como de las que eran presa las demás naciones, claro que la mayoría de estas provenían de los mismos Metsubistas.

Milo era la hija menor del Rey Radamanthys, nacida de una de sus concubinas, Kardia, un hermoso tributo que se cobrara del pueblo, la niña solo tenía de su padre el color del cabello, luego era el vivo reflejo de su madre en todo su esplendor.

Pero Milo no era la única princesa del palacio, el rey de Antares ya tenía 3 hijas, producto de sus dos primeras esposas, al igual que Milo ninguna se parecía en nada a él, salvo en sus cabellos rubios, Eris, June y Fler.

Para nadie era secreto que Kardia era la favorita del rey, que había quedado embelesado con su belleza salvaje, lo que volvía a Milo la hija predilecta, alguien intocable dentro del palacio, y por ende… demasiado odiada por sus hermanas, las princesas oficiales debido a su procedencia.

Radamanthys no era un hombre especialmente afectivo ni que tuviera en gran estima a una mujer, Kardia había sido una especie de excepción, y si bien esto no volvía a Milo la luz de sus ojos… si generaba que le diera más libertades de las que comúnmente le otorgaría a una hija suya o a cualquier jovencita de su corte.

Milo era la única chica en entre los nobles que salía a cabalgar y sabía usar armas, pasaba sus tardes haciendo jardinería y correteando a los animales del corral.

La niña no obedecía a ninguna norma social precisamente porque nadie se atrevía a corregirla, Kardia era una madre amorosa con su hija pero podía volverse una peligrosa fiera si alguien osaba ponerle una mano encima y no había nadie que quisiera meterse con la consentida del rey.

Así había pasado su niñez la pequeña, disfrutando de todo lo que el poco exterior que podía ver, experimentando, descubriendo, y viendo hacia las lejanas montañas, fantaseando con el día que le permitieran conocer mucho más allá de los límites del reino.

Cada tanto había festejos en el palacio, Milo siempre evitaba bajar, no le gustaba mucho socializar, sentía que sus hermanas no la querían y eran las que más se movían en la corte, las demás damas eran sus amigas, tendría más en común con los varones… pero ellos no se relacionaban con niñas.

Sin embargo no asistir a las celebraciones era lo único en que su madre no la consentía, quizás impulsada por el deseo de que no pasaran por alto a su hija y su lugar en el palacio, como siempre trataban de hacer, no dudaba en ponerle un hermoso vestido, llenar de flores su cabello y presumirla frente a todo el reino.

Kardia no amaba a Radamanthys, ella tenía a quien amar desde antes que él la escogiera y arrebatara de su casa paterna, y no era una mujer a la que se le pudiera imponer el afecto, solo lo respetaba hasta donde se lo exigía el protocolo, su vida giraba en torno a su hija.

Por eso fue que en el cumpleaños número trece de Milo decidió hacer una celebración de puertas abiertas, darle el lugar e importancia que merecía, su hija empezaba a formarse como señorita y le pareció justo festejarlo.

Radamanthys no tuvo problemas con el asunto, sus demás esposas no tenían voz ni voto a menos que se les pidiera y un rey casi nunca consultaba algo con sus esposas.

Milo no estaba feliz con todo eso pero se dejó arrastrar con el entusiasmo de Kardia, quien al fin y al cabo era su única amiga y compañía.

La noche de la fiesta, sin embargo, su madre lucía algo seria, mientras la ayudaba a terminar de arreglarse el cabello, acomodándole los largos bucles.

"¿Mamá… algo te molesta?" Tuvo que preguntar la niña, que por el reflejo del espejo no podía ignorar la expresión preocupada de Kardia

"No, solo me duele la cabeza"

Y era en parte una verdad, a ella le estaba doliendo la cabeza, pero de ver cómo le quedaba ese vestido corto a su hija, la niña ya no parecía una niña, estaba demasiado desarrollada para su edad, sentía que estaba arreglando a una señorita… y las señoritas, en su reino, usaban vestidos largos, que cubrieran sus piernas de mujer. No, no le hacía feliz lo que estaba viendo, o lo que todos iban a ver, pero tampoco podía vestirla como si ya fuera adulta.

Entre suspiros dejó su cabello en paz, que caía como una cascada radiante a su espalda y observó el resultado.

Milo llevaba un vestido amplio pero hasta las rodillas, blanco con pequeños y delicados bordados de flores en los bordes, con mangas cortas que dejaban los hombros al descubierto.

"Te falta esto" Sacó de un estuche un hermoso collar de perlas que le colocó en el cuello "Listo, estas hermosa"

La niña le regaló una sonrisa que intentaba parecer sincera y luego se abrazó a ella.

La fiesta no fue tan desagradable para Milo como esperaba. Al ser la festejada los adultos que vinieron de visita le pusieron especial atención y pudo conocer personas interesantes, de igual manera actuaron los varones, que normalmente le huían, esa noche fueron muy amables y conversadores.

Podría haber recordado esa noche como el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido de no ser por él.

Cuando empezó el baile se alejó de todos, ella aún no podía bailar, era demasiado joven, así que buscó algo más en qué entretenerse, empezando por la mesa de los dulces, pero pronto estos le cansaron así que fue directo al jardín para ventilarse un poco.

Iba llegando a la puerta cuando chocó de frente con alguien que iba entrando, y hubiera caído hacia atrás de no ser porque esa pared, porque así de duro lo había sentido, la sostuvo de inmediato por la cintura.

Milo abrió los ojos y casi perdió el aliento al ver al hombre frente a ella.

Alto, era muy alto, más que su padre incluso, y sus ojos eran demasiado intensos, algo en ellos no les gustó, algo en toda su persona la puso en alerta y la hizo temblar, deseando de repente seguir en brazos de su madre.

"Debería ver por donde va" Sus palabras no fueron groseras, pero ella no consiguió decir nada, en especial porque él aún no la soltaba, era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba, ni siquiera el rey lo había hecho.

"¡Milo!" La voz de Kardia fue todo un alivio, y ella no contuvo el reflejo primario de alejarse del desconocido y refugiarse en los brazos que mejor conocía.

La mujer se sobresaltó de igual manera al ver al hombre que acompañaba a su hija, aun que para ella no era ningún extraño.

"Su alteza… No sabía que nos acompañaba esta noche"

El hombre sonreía, casi divertido por la manera recelosa en que la niña lo vigilaba, creyéndose segura con su progenitora, cruelmente no dejaba de mirarla, retando esa inmunidad que creía tener en esos momentos.

"No me lo perdería por nada" Aseguró, aún con esa sonrisa jactanciosa "Tiempo sin verla señorita, no cabe duda que se trata de su hija"

Milo notó que de repente su madre también la estaba apretando con fuerza.

"Pues… gracias, es un honor que… decidiera visitarnos"

"En realidad su esposo y yo teníamos algunos asuntos pendientes, es una casualidad que éste hoy en Antares… o ¿Quién sabe? Quizás no" Su atención volvió a la pequeña rubia que enterraba el rostro en el busto de Kardia "Feliz cumpleaños princesa Milo"

La niña solo volvió a respirar cuando ese hombre se perdió entre la multitud y el resto de la velada no se separó de la falda de su madre ni para comer.

Se creyó a salvo cuando la semana de festejo terminó y todas las visitas lejanas regresaron a sus tierras, pero supo que algo malo pasaba cuando volvió a tener noticias de ese hombre, Saga se llamaba, ya lo había aprendido, después de todo era el Rey de Metsuba.

Pasaron dos años desde que lo vio por primera vez, ella ya tenía quince años, pero el festejo de esa ocasión era en honor de su hermana mediana, Eris, que acababa de alcanzar los dieciocho años y entraba formalmente en los cortejos para matrimonio.

La fiesta era para Eris, y sin embargo el presente que envió el Rey Saga fue para ella, un cofre de caoba, lleno de joyas, para indignación de la primera esposa de su padre.

Milo preguntó a que se debía ese presente, pero nadie supo o quiso contestarle, su madre solo lucía abatida y trataba de que le restara importancia y solo lo disfrutara.

Y solo fue el comienzo, porque los regalos siguieron llegando, no solo en sus cumpleaños, delicados vestidos, perfumes exóticos, y más joyas.

Con el tiempo eso dejó de preocupar a Milo, al menos hasta una noche, cercana a sus dieciocho años. Su madre no llegaba a dormir, ni se había alistado para ir a pasar la noche con su padre, lo que significaba que seguía levantada, asunto que encendió la curiosidad de la joven, y colocándose una capa que tapara su delgado camisón se aventuró fuera de la alcoba, hacía días que Kardia actuaba extraña, todo el tiempo estaba alterada, enojada, callada, apenas y le hablaba, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero su madre se negaba a decírselo, pero esa noche, cuando se acercó al cuarto del Rey y reconoció su voz, deformada por los gritos, lo confirmó y su sangre se heló, Kardia no estaba enojada, estaba furiosa.

"¡Es solo una niña!" Fue lo primero que pudo distinguir cuando se apoyó contra la gruesa puerta que no conseguía acallar del todo los sonidos como era su función.

"Ya es una mujer" Esa era la voz de Radamanthys, que tampoco se escuchaba feliz.

"¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡No ibas a darla en matrimonio! ¡No tienes palabra!"

"¡Es Saga, Kardia, Saga! ¡¿Qué esperabas que le dijera?! ¡No tendré una guerra por uno de tus caprichos!"

"¡Milo no es un capricho, es nuestra hija, mi única hija!"

Al escucharlo la joven apretó su ropa a la altura del pecho, apresándola en su puño, queriendo descargar el dolor e impotencia que acababan de invadirle, no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando… ¿Su padre la iba a casar con el rey Saga? Era una locura, ella era solo la hija de una concubina… No debería tener que lidiar con algo así, nadie debería reparar en ella.

"Te daré más hijas Kardia" Concedió el Rey, creyéndose comprensivo, y la mujer tuvo que esforzarse mucho por no arrojarse sobre él en esos precisos momentos, pero la furia que desfiguró su rostro dejó en claro que eran sus intenciones.

"¡Mi hija no es un bien de trueque! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!"

"¡Suficiente! ¡No tengo porqué escuchar esto! ¡Estás colmando mi paciencia!"

Milo ya se había deslizado hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, presa de la desolación, sabía que su madre no podría librarla de ese martirio, la llevarían lejos de su tierra, de Kardia, de Aioria, la entregarían a un hombre que la aterraba, del que había escuchado historias terribles, para ser una de sus esposas.

Estaba tan mareada con todo eso que cuando una mano se posó en su hombro casi emite un alarido que habría delatado su posición, pero el bello rostro del causante se apresuró en indicarle que no hablara, poniendo un dedo sobre sus propios labios.

Se trataba de Dégel, uno de los jóvenes sabios del reino, se encargaba de instruir a las princesas y príncipes que ponían a su cuidado sobre todo lo referente a historia, cultura, idiomas, era un hombre muy inteligente, además de sumamente atractivo.

Él extendió su mano a Milo, que un poco apenada la tomó y dejó que la ayudara a ponerse en pie y ambos se alejaron de esa puerta y la discusión que se llevaba dentro.

Ella pensó que la conduciría de regreso a su alcoba, pero la sorprendió al llevarla hasta el salón de música. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y le indicó que se sentara en el banquillo del piano de cola.

"Desde el principio Milo"

Y tal cómo empezaba a sospechar… él quería que ensayara, la joven no entendía a qué venía todo eso, era de noche, no era momento para una clase de piano de las que solían tener, pero no pudo negarse a esa petición, no solo porque se tratara de su querido Dégel, sino porque descubrió que de repente sentía muchos deseos de tocar, así que lo complació con una hermosa melodía.

Cuando hubo terminado parte del aire contenido ya lo había liberado y se descubrió un poco más tranquila, angustiada aún, pero menos alterada por la noticia que había recibido, su tutor no necesito preguntárselo, ella lo dejó salir de manera atropellada.

"No me quiero casar con el rey Saga"

Sus palabras no parecieron sorprenderlo, pero notó un cierto pesar que debía hacer espejo a la manera en que ella lo estaba mirando.

"¿Por qué le temes?"

Milo observó las teclas del piano, acarició algunas, meditabunda.

"No lo sé… Algo en él no me agrada"

"Pero no lo conoces"

"Eris sí, me dijo asesinó a una de sus esposas porque lo hizo enfadar…"

Y de haber levantado más rápido la mirada Milo hubiera visto el enojo que el mayor alcanzó a esconderle.

"Tu hermana solo esta celosa, pese a la insistencia de su alteza… el Rey Saga nunca mostró interés en ninguna de sus demás hijas"

"¡Pues que tome mi lugar! Yo no lo quiero, me quiero quedar aquí"

"Milo" se acercó hasta poner una mano sobre su cabeza "No entres en una contienda que no puedes ganar… se más sabía de tu madre"

"Pero…"

"Tienes deslumbrado al Rey Saga, nunca supe que se tomara la tarea de cortejar a alguna de sus mujeres, si tienes buena disposición para con él…podrías tener una buena vida allá"

"Tengo una buena vida aquí" Murmuró, aún que sabía que en realidad no era verdad, ambos reinos eran para ella una mera jaula que no había elegido, la única diferencia es que la jaula actual la conocía, la nueva no, y eso le parecía aún más aterrador.

Degel no le dijo más nada esa noche, la animó a tocar una melodía más y luego la guío a su alcoba.

Milo no durmió, no dejó de dar vueltas pensando en lo que le deparaba el futuro, quiso consolarse pensando que al menos saldría del reino, debería viajar largas distancias, vería lugares nuevos, quizás… hasta podría ver algo de nieve.

Por algún extraño motivo la nieve le atraía, quizás porque nunca había podido tocarla, jamás nevaba en su tierra, la mayor parte del año tenían un clima demasiado cálido, esa belleza blanca solo podía divisarla a la distancia, sobre las colinas. Muchas veces fantaseo con el día que los jardines del palacio se llenaran de nieve y pudiera jugar con ella, armar figuras o solo tocarla con sus manos, pero eso jamás pasó, al menos no en sus 18 años y las personas mayores decían que nunca habían visto algo así.

Existía una leyenda muy arraiga en su tierra, donde eran adorados varios dioses, pese a que Milo no creía en ninguno de ellos, pero todo le parecía una forma simplista de explicar algo mucho más complicado, por qué no nevaba.

La fiesta de los dieciocho de Milo llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, y tal como era su temor… su compromiso fue anunciado esa misma noche.

Trató de que nada de eso le afectara, comió, bebió, y bailó con los hombres de la corte, en especial con Degel. Trató de hacer el menor contacto visual posible con su, ahora, prometido. Pero su plan no la llevó muy lejos, la noche era joven cuando uno de los hombres del Rey Saga la sacó con poca caballerosidad de la pista y la llevó con su Señor, indicándole que tomara asiento a su lado.

Milo habría golpeado a ese hombre por tal atrevimiento, a ambos de hecho, si no fuera porque sabía que de hacerlo avergonzaría a sus padres, y que además… Saga la estaba mirando, y esos ojos esmeralda encogían su estómago, en momentos así sentía que Eris no había mentido en nada, ese hombre era capaz de matar a su propia esposa, había más frialdad en ellos que en el mismo monte Hiver.

Cuando estuvo sentada a su lado se esforzó por recordar cómo debía respirar, y que él la rodeara con uno de sus brazos no le ayudó demasiado, ese contacto era nuevo y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

"No te he autorizado a bailar"

Esas palabras la atravesaron como un cuchillo y llenaron de ira, una que casi disipó su miedo.

"No sabía que necesitara su permiso, alteza" Milo rara vez escuchaba a su propio Rey, y se trataba de su padre, responder a las órdenes de uno extranjero le era impensado. Supo que había cometido una imprudencia cuando él se giró a verla y el agarre sobre su cuerpo fue mucho más fuerte.

"Ahora lo sabes" Su tono de voz estaba lejos de ser controlado "No doy dos veces la misma orden, Milo, así que presta atención"

La joven apretó sus puños, sumamente ofendida.

"No soy un animal para que me ordene" Trató de modular su voz, supo que no tuvo éxito cuando notó que su madre se giraba a verla a poca distancia.

"No, eres mi prometida, una joven devota, disciplinada y obediente" Enumeró todas las cualidades que esperaba en ella, y Milo nuevamente sintió que hablaba sobre una mascota, no una esposa.

"No soy nada de eso"

La presión en su cuerpo aumentó y tuvo que contener el hacer una mueca de dolor.

"Lo serás" Su noto de voz fue firme y cortante como una buena espada "Yo me encargaré de que lo seas"

Milo pasó saliva y supo que no estaba consiguiendo nada, si seguía hablando solo se metería en más problemas, por lo que se limitó a apartar la mirada y concentrarse en las parejas que danzaban en la pista, quiso parecer tranquila, pero su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, de algo estaba segura en esos momentos, cualquier cosa era mejor que pertenecer a ese hombre, no importaba su belleza, su alma era horrible, a la primer oportunidad que tuviera huiría del castillo, así eso le significara vivir entre pordioseros, de ninguna manera sería su esposa.

El problema con ello fue que su prometido pareció intuir sus intenciones, porque esa misma noche le colocó una dama de compañía propia y ordenó su 'protección' a dos de sus escoltas de confianza, lo que le dificultó en demasía llevar a cabo su plan.

En sus tierras los protocolos matrimoniales no eran extensos ni demasiado ceremoniales, todo se limitaba a la firma de un pacto en el que ella, como mujer, no tenía participación, y en que fuera enviada a habitar con su nuevo esposo y señor, sus deberes conyugales comenzarían en cuando llegara al harén de su prometido, lo cual no estaba lejos de suceder, esa era la última noche que Milo pasaría bajo el techo de su padre.

Hubiera querido aprovechar para practicar un poco de arquería con Aioria, pero los custodios que la seguían a sol y sombra le habían transmitido ya que su prometido no aprobaría un comportamiento tan barbárico en ella. Por lo menos le quedó el consuelo de la música, ese permiso le fue concedido gracias a la diplomacia de Degel, quien en la tercera noche del banquete de su cumpleaños había anunciado, sin pedir su consentimiento, que la hija más joven del Rey quería agasajar a su futuro esposo con una hermosa melodía. Eso pareció agradar a Saga, y no solo lo permitió, sino que la incentivó a seguir ensayando, augurando que ese don sería muy bienvenido en su corte.

Tras esa pequeña victoria Degel volvió a insistirle sobre actuar con sabiduría y mansedumbre, y aunque Milo no se sentía con deseos de caer en esos trucos se sorprendió a si misma recurriendo a ello para solicitar el permiso de dormir en la alcoba de su madre, por ser la última noche que pasaría en su palacio.

Satisfecho por la aparente subordinación de su joven princesa, Saga decidió complacerla, pese a que tenía serias intenciones de consumar su relación en esa velada, habiendo pactado con el padre de Milo no veía la necesidad de seguir esperando los días que les tomaría llegar a su reino, pero esa tarde se sintió especialmente complaciente, quizás aún subyugado por la asombrosa belleza de la joven.

Tras obtener el permiso Milo empezó a merodear las alacenas de la inmensa cocina, donde bajo la mirada sorprendida de las criadas sacó un par de hogazas de pan y queso de cabra, además de unas manzanas. Ninguna de ellas hizo comentarios respecto a lo extraño del suceso, principalmente porque acababan de servir la cena, no tenían autoridad para hablarle, pero antes de que pudiera escabullirse escaleras arriba fue divisada por su hermana mayor Eris, quien entraba en compañía de June, ambas rubias la observaron con una mezcla de curiosidad y superioridad.

"¿Vas a comerte todo eso?" Preguntó Eris, como si de verdad le preocupara ese hecho.

Milo no supo qué responder, jamás se molestaba en discutir con ella, por mal que le pesara… se suponía que eran hermanas, prefería ignorarla, de todas formas no fue necesario que respondiera, June se encargó de hacerlo por ella.

"Déjala, no le vendría mal engordar, es demasiado delgada para soportar a alguien como su alteza Saga, podría lastimarla"

Quizás fuera porque pronto ya no las vería, pero en esos momentos a Milo dejó de importarle su relación con ellas.

"En realidad quería evitar éste matrimonio, pensé que si engordaba tanto como ustedes el Rey Saga perdería el interés en mi pero… pero no viene funcionando"

La sarta de groserías que ambas le dedicaron mientras aullaban escandalizadas hicieron que el esfuerzo valiera la pena, quizás hasta extrañara escuchar a esas víboras cuando se fuera.

Ni bien llegó a la alcoba de su madre metió todo en un morral de cuero y escondió éste bajo la cama, al igual que a su capa de viaje.

Su dama de compañía no tardó en seguirla, apenas había podido despistarla unos momentos, se trataba de una señora mayor, de rudo semblante y muy pocas palabras, ésta se encargó de quitarle el vestido, para fortuna de Milo su madre llegó antes de que tuviera que desnudarse, no quería pasar por ello una vez más con una extraña.

"Yo me encargaré de mi hija, retírese"

No atreviéndose a cuestionar a Kardia, ya fuera por su influencia en la corte o gélida mirada, la señora se retiró a regañadientes y Milo liberó varios suspiros que aflojaron sus hombros.

"Gracias"

La mayor observó a su hija, solo cubierta por delgada camisola de algodón, que caía libremente sobre su cuerpo, sostenida con unos delgados breteles desde los pequeños hombros, trabándose un poco en las prominentes caderas, apretando el desarrollado busto que con la luz de las velas podía verse cuando la joven se movía. Ese cabello rubio, ondulado y rebelde como la misma Milo, que no hacía más que elevar su atractivo, sus ojos, intensos, curiosos, pero tiernos… Podía entender los motivos del soberano de Metsuba al escogerla, y casi disculpar a Radamanthys por permitirlo, jamás hubiera conseguido apartarla del matrimonio, ella había nacido bajo su misma maldición, las mujeres como ellas acababan siendo meras joyas de la corona que las descubriera.

De pie en medio de la habitación, descalza, Milo la miraba ligeramente sobre su hombro con expectativa, mientras sus manos jugaban con uno de sus cabellos, lo que hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

Su madre escondió todos esos sentimientos negativos y se aproximó para abrazarla por detrás con afecto, dejando un delicado beso en su oreja, como cuando era una niña y estaba sentada sobre su regazo, no pensó en lo estremecedor que sería ese gesto para ambas.

"Será mejor que ya tomes tu baño" Se separó un poco para ayudarla a quitarse ese camisón por encima de la cabeza, quedando por completo desnuda.

Kardia volteó y Milo la ayudó con las ataduras de su propio vestido, quedando ahora ella con la delgada prenda interior, para poder asistir a su hija mientras esta estuviera en la bañera.

La más joven se sumergió en el agua caliente, liberando un par de quejidos de placer, por unos instantes eso robó todos sus problemas, y le resultó aún más difícil recordarlos cuando su madre le hizo inclinar la cabeza y empezó a derramar agua por ésta, la sensación de sus dedos masajeándole el cuero cabelludo siempre ahuyentaba todos sus malestares, tal vez por eso Kardia siempre había sido quien se encargara de ella en esos momentos, pero sería la última vez, cuando dejara el reino Milo debería depender de una dama de compañía, como había sido las noches anteriores, confinada en su cuarto.

"Quizás… puedas convencer al Rey Saga de que te permita llevar a una de nuestras doncellas" Le mencionó Kardia mientras se acercaba con una enorme toalla con la que envolvió el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Milo la miraba atenta "Le tienes embelesado, podrías conseguir todo lo que quisieras si solo te lo propusieras"

Milo frunció sus cejas, ya que eran las mismas palabras que le repitiera Degel.

"¿Mi libertad?"

Fue el turno de Kardia de suspirar, mientras la guiaba a un taburete de madera con almohadón forrado en terciopelo rojo, colocada justo frente a un mueble con espejo ovalado.

"No nades rio arriba, Milo" Tomó un peine dorado y empezó a desenredarle sus rizos, aplicando un poco de una crema perfumada para facilitar la tarea. "Vas a ir a parar al mismo lugar que evitabas pero mucho más cansada y lastimada"

"¿Cómo es, mamá? ¿Cómo es pasar toda tu vida junto a un hombre que odias, dormir con él?"

La pregunta hizo que soltara el cepillo, y retrocediera un paso, justo en el momento que Milo se giraba a verla.

Nunca habían hablado de algo así, pero Kardia tampoco podía fingir inocencia, se conocían mutuamente demasiado bien, siempre habían estado juntas, era imposible que la joven no notara su completo desencanto hacía Radamanthys, su expresión de fastidio cuando venían a buscarla porque el rey la había solicitado en su alcoba, lo feliz que era cuando la libraba de sus deberes por cuestiones de estado, lo que no creía posible es que Milo hubiera visto mucho más allá.

"¿Por qué nunca huiste con Degel? ¿Por mí?"

Mucho más allá.

"No sabes lo que dices" Inútilmente trató de sonar enojada, rogando no notara la manera en que todo su cuerpo se había sacudido ante sus palabras.

"Lo amas, eres tan feliz cuando paseamos con él en el jardín, cuando nos saluda en los pasillos…"

"Milo estás imaginando…"

"¡Los vi, mamá, los vi!" Desesperada se puso de pie.

"Baja la voz" Volvió a retroceder.

"En la sala de música, el invernadero… más de una vez…"

La mujer palideció, jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien, salvo algún criado de confianza, conociera su secreto, el más grande y el único que le había guardado a Milo, o casi único.

"¿Por mí dejaste que la corriente te llevara? ¿Por mí dejaste de vivir?"

Esas palabras alejaron toda la consternación de Kardia y la regresaron a la realidad, a lo que en verdad era importante en esos momentos.

"No Milo, en todo caso has sido lo que ha evitado que me ahogue"

Se acercó para abrazarla con mucha fuerza, dejando que sus cabellos mojaran sus brazos, como luego sus ojos hicieron lo mismo con su vestido.

"Vas a estar bien, encontraras la forma… Vas a estar bien"

"Ya no estaré aquí, ya no seré tu límite, huye con él, se feliz una vez"

"Que locuras dices" Negó sin soltarla, acariciando su espalda.

"Vete con él" Insistió una vez más esa noche, y ya no hubo palabras entre ellas.

Kardia trenzó en silencio el cabello de Milo, demasiado abrumada para hablar, y ambas se fueron a dormir, o solo la mayor pudo hacerlo, pues esa noche, aprovechando la quietud de la noche, salió solo en camisón, con un vestido en mano, el morral y su capa.

Aprovechando el conocimiento del palacio y sus guardias, logró llegar hasta las caballerizas, donde Aioria ya la aguardaba con su yegua blanca, su mirada era triste y preocupada, pero no emitió una sola palabra, tal como habían acordado.

Milo se colocó el vestido y él se apresuró en abrochárselo por la espalda, el viaje que iba a emprender no lo lograría sin la ropa necesaria. Le facilitó unos guantes de cuero y luego la ayudó a montar, el hermoso y amplio vestido era blanco, con algunos detalles en dorado, mientras que la capa era negra por fuera, pero roja por dentro, lo suficientemente abrigada. También le alcanzó un arco y cayac con varias flechas.

Cuando estuvo lista para partir, se estiró para recibir las riendas y a la vez depositó un casto beso en la frente de su vasallo.

"Hasta siempre, Aioria"

Él asintió y dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de mirarla con tristeza, sabía que no aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo, como también que nunca la traicionaría.

Espoleo su caballo y partió fuera de la seguridad del palacio, lejos de la jaula de su infancia y adolescencia, lejos de ese cruel destino que le habían deparado.

Milo desconocía por completo lo que había afuera, pero eso era precisamente más lo emocionante, sabía que había grandes posibilidades de que su decisión la orillara a la muerte, ya fuera porque la encontrara en el lugar al que iba o porque los hombres de Saga lograran hallarla, dudaba que él perdonara semejante deshonra, pero no tenía miedo, estaba lista para morir, era otra manera de ser libre, para lo que jamás estaría lista sería para ser una esclava.

Con eso en mente comenzó el ascenso hacia el monte Hiver, el lugar que más anhelaba conocer, el más misterioso y temido por su gente, el inexplorado, esa colina blanca y resplandeciente que siempre la llamaba desde su ventana, por fin conocería la nieve, si iba a morir ¿Qué mejor que sobre esta?

En esos momentos no sabía que había alguien más que aguardaba con ansiedad su ascenso.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí!**

¡Saludos y paz al mundo!


End file.
